Convirtiendo tu amor en maldad
by cyber-luz
Summary: Este fic trata de que Rei se va con otro equipo para poder olvidar a la persona q ama y q piensa q no es correspondido rxk, Reviews!


Convirtiendo tu amor en maldad

Por Milagros Portal

Era un día normal en la vida de los bleybrakers que en estos momentos se encontraban entrenando en el patio de la casa de Tyson ya que este les dijo que podrían quedarse ya que pronto empezaría otro campeonato.

La pelea era entre el feroz fénix contra el poderoso Dragón

- Muy bien hecho Tyson a ese paso le ganaras a Kai – animo Max que se encontraba al lado de Tyson

- Vamos Kai tu puedes - Victoreaba Rei muy feliz – enséñales algunas cosas a Tyson

- Muy bien Drancer llama flameante – dicho esto el gran fénix Drancer salió de su bit de poder y se hizo presente ante todos – ahora – el fénix se abalanzó contra el dragón el cual logra esquivar con dificultad

- Vamos Dragoon polvo estelar - era ahora el fénix que esquivo a Dragoon – hazlo otra vez – en esta ocasión ambas bestias bit chocaron entre si, lo ultimo que se vio fue a dos blades caer al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien chicos este entrenamiento fue excelente ahora tomen un descanso mientras no actualizo sus datos- dijo mientras tecleaba en Dizzi

- Vaya chicos si que han incrementado sus poderes- dijo la bestia bit de la computadora de Kenny

- Gracias Dizzi –contesto Tyson un poco sonrojado – además el campeón mundial no puede perder su estilo no lo crees

- Dizzi no le hubieras dicho nada, ahora ya se le subió toda la fama de nuevo – dijo riendo el chico de cabello marrón

- Disculpa jefe -

- Que pena que Daichi tubo que volver a su pueblo estoy segura que le hubiera encantado bleyblatallar con ustedes chicos.

- Si seguro, digo quien no querrá jugar al lado del campeón mundial, pero el único que puede ser mi compañero es Kai ¿no es así? –dijo mientras se acercaba a Kai y ponía ojos de perrito mojado y un poco sonrojado y esto no le hizo gracia a dos de los miembros del equipo uno era Kai y el otro el chico de ojos ámbar poseedor de Driger

- Quieres decir que yo no seria tan bueno como para ser tu compañero- dijo algo melancólico pero conservando aun su sonrisa

- No, no es eso Maxi –rectifico el peliazul

- Entonces que era lo que querías decir – pregunto el rubio

- Es solo que quería hacerle un favor a Kai ya que se que se muere por ser mi compañero no es así.

- No, no es así Tyson-dijo con su característica frialdad el capitán del equipo

- Ahí no lo niegues la verdad es que te gusta pelear y ganar a mi lado – dicho esto el dueño de Dragoon apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Kai el cual al sentir ese horrible contacto se alejo

- Será mejor que valla a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del dojo. Esta conversación lo había exasperado.

- Quieres que te acompañe –Rei se giro para contestarle.

- No gracias Max iré solo – dicho esto Rei se dirigió rumbo al mercado.

Por las calles de Japón caminaba un chico de hermosos ojos ámbar, ojos que estaban opacos por la tristeza pero a la vez de furia y rencor que lo carcomían por dentro.

Rei aun pensaba en lo sucedido hace poco, esa manera en la que Tyson se acercaba a Kai la manera en que lo miraba eso realmente le molestaba la pregunta era ¿por qué se enfurecía tanto? si al fin y al cabo el no sentía nada hacia Kai, a quien quería engañar sabia perfectamente que lo que sentía por el dueño del fénix era amor, un amor que jamás seria correspondido

El chico chino estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que dos pares de ojos lo habían seguido de repente sintió un jalón en el brazo seguido por un golpe certero en el estomago que hizo que se desmayara

- Creo que te sobrepasaste otra vez Dani – Rei se fue despertando poco a poco y logra divisar dos siluetas y logro escuchar la voz de una chica

- Creo que si, bueno ya esta despertando así que no te preocupes demasiado Luz –dijo el chico a su lado tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mi pregunto Rei mientras se levantaba y se ponía en guardia.

- Tranquilo, primero no s presentaremos mi nombre es Luz – dijo la chica, ella venia vestía con un jeans y un polo azul mientras su largo cabello negro era recogido por una coleta, sus ojos eran negros y su tez media pálida

-Y mi nombre es Daniel pero me puedes decir Dani, a y perdón por el golpe – dijo el chico son una mano en la nuca, bestia también unos jeans, un polo verde y encima una casaca de cuero tenia cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y su tez también media pálida

- Bueno mi nombre es Rei Kon y se puede saber que quieren de mi –aun algo desconfiado

- Solo queremos ayudarte – dijo amablemente Daniel

- Y en que me quieren ayudar exactamente

- Pues sabemos que quieres .... la chica se queda callada un momento – olvidar a alguien.

- "como es que sabe Luz que quiero olvidar a alguien, a Kai, esto me huele mal algo han de estar buscando y no es nada bueno"- pensó – y por que me quieren ayudar a olvidar a ese alguien

- Por que queremos, pero a cambio tu también tendrías que hacer algo por nosotros respondió el chico de ojos negros

- Y que tendría que hacer por ustedes-

- Es fácil solo tendrías que unirte a nuestro equipo para después ganarle a los bleybrakers, mejor dicho los que quedan –esto ultimo lo resalto

- Vamos acepta si – suplico Luz

- No, no acepto – esta repuesta comprendió a ambos chicos dejándolos con la boca abierta

- Por favor piénsalo un poco, medítalo mejor te estamos haciendo una gran oferta pero a cambio de eso nos ayudaras a ganarle a Tyson, sabemos cuanto lo odias, vamos Rei – dijo casi desesperada la chica

- Ya dije que no, además tengo que enfrentar lo que tengo en el camino por mi solo, así que si no les importa –

- Que pena ahora tendremos que hacerlo a la mala, no queda otra opción – Daniel se fue acercando peligrosamente a Rei

- Como que hacerlo a la ma........ – no pudo terminar de decir la frase completa ya que un puño igual o mas fuerte que el anterior cayo de nuevo en su estomago dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente

- Ahora si podemos irnos –dijo mientras Luz traía dos motocicletas

- Esta bien, yo llevare a Rei – dijo Dani mientras montaba su motocicleta

- Ok

Después de que Rei saliera los demás bleybrakers se quedaron conversando

- y a este que mosco le habrá picado, que habrá pasado para que Rei se ponga de tan mal humor – pregunto estúpidamente Tyson (n/a. Perdón a las fan de Tyson ññ)

- tu que crees Tyson – pregunto Max sarcásticamente mientras este y Kenny lo miraban feo

- yo no se, bueno ya se le pasara bueno vamos a seguir entrenado, vamos Max luchemos –dijo yendo al plato pero cuando volteo pudo ver que Kai se estaba yendo por la puerta - ¿ A donde vas Kai?-pregunto el dueño de Dragoon

- Iré a buscar a Rei – contesto y se fue

- "por que me duele que Kai se preocupe tanto por ese gato, quisiera que notara lo mucho que le quiero, así que tengo que hacer algo y rápido"-

- Oye Tyson que tanto piensas vas a jugar o no?-protesto el protector de Dracil

- Disculpa Maxi pero tengo que pensar en un plan para algo – dijo mientras entraba corriendo al dojo dejando algo desconcertados a el rubio y al jefe

- "se que Tyson esta perdidamente enamorado de Kai, pero acaso no se da cuenta que tanto Rei como Kai se atraen, y acaso no se da cuenta que yo lo quiero" – pensaba sumamente afligido Max

- bueno creo que mejor tomamos un descanso no crees Max – pregunto el mejor del grupo

- si será lo mejor, yo me iré a mi habitación un rato ok?, nos vemos después –dijo el rubio forzando una sonrisa a su amigo, pero cuando llego a su habitación se acostó en la cama y se puso a llorar hasta que se quedo dormido y todo por su amor "platónico" Tyson

Mientras tanto Kai corría por las calles de Japón buscando a cierto chico chino, no había salido tan después que Rei así que dedujo que debería de estar cerca "por que Rei habrá estado de ese humor"de repente se detuvo en seco "y por que a mi me importa tanto lo que estaba pensando, mejor lo sigo buscando", comenzó de nuevo su marcha hasta que pudo reconocer de entre toda la multitud al neko, de repente se sintió raramente feliz de saber que estaba bien.

Cuando le iba a dar el alcance vio como el neko era introducido en un callejón se apresuro pero la cantidad de gente que había por ahí le obstruían el paso cuando por fin estaba llegando y ya no había mucha gente vio que del mismo callejón en donde desapareció Rei salieron dos motocicletas en una estaba montada una chica y en la otra estaba un chico llevando algo en brazos fue en ese momento que el dueño de Drancer pudo ver la cola de caballo de Rei saliendo de un extremo de la moto.

Trato de seguir la moto y aun sabiendo que nunca podría igualar la velocidad siguió a ambas motocicletas, después de unos minutos sintió sus fuerzas yéndose rápidamente así que decidió apuntar la placa de ambas motocicletas y se detuvo para descansar

- muy bien ahora a empezar con la investigación – dijo Kai para si mismo y se encamino a la casa de Tyson llevando una misión ´ recuperar a Rei ´

Mientras en la ciudad de Kioto (es la ciudad vecina a la de Tyson) se pueden ver por la calles un par de motos que se pierden entre la multitud de personas.

- ya pronto llegaremos, la directora estará muy feliz de lo le trajimos – dijo el chico de ojos negros.

Ambas motocicletas se dirigieron a una vieja fabrica que ha simple vista parecía desabitada, llegaron y entraron a la fabrica.

Aunque la fabrica pareciera desabitada por fuera, lo de adentro era todo lo contrario. Habían maquinas de alta tecnología, muchos trabajadores, todo lucia impecable.

- directora Brunella ya llegamos – informo Luz mientras Daniel traía en brazos al dueño de Driger

- y podemos decir que le trajimos un pequeño presente - dijo mostrando el cuerpo de Rei aun inconsciente

- vaya, vaya así que ya lo trajeron – respondió una joven de mas o menos 20 años, era morena con el cabello ondulado un poco largo y color negro al igual que sus ojos, su cabello estaba agarrado de una coleta.

- si aunque se opuso un poco -dijo Dani

- de seguro es el mas débil por eso lo trajeron tan fácil - dijo una figura en las sombras

- ahí Gene tu siempre tan aguafiestas - dijo Luz mientras le mandaba de esas miradas asesinas hacia la persona que estaba en las sombras

- pero solo digo la verdad - la figura que estaba resguardada en las sombras salia a la luz, era una chica de anteojos cabello largo color negro al igual que sus ojos, tenia la misma edad que Luz y Daniel.

- bueno llevan a Rei a una recamara hasta que despierte, después ya veremos - dicho esto la directora se volvió para ver otros asuntos

- de acuerdo - dijeron los 3 chicos a la vez

Los chicos fueron a dejar a Rei a una habitación que estaba dentro de la fabrica.

La habitación en la que dejaron a Rei era pasable. Sus paredes eran de un color azul plomo habían una cama, al lado de esta se encontraba un tocador, también un escritorio, una televisión y un sillón al lado de una ventana que daba a la calle.

Los tres chicos dejaron recostado a Rei en la cama y salieron.

Bueno que les pareció este fic, lo hice especialmente para todas las fans de Kai y Rei ,bueno este es uno de mis primeros fics así que ténganme paciencia tratare de subir el otro cap. Para la próxima semana ya después veremos.

Nienguenme que la pareja Kai y Rei no son lo mejor , bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Please envíenme sus comentarios, propuestas amenazas de muerte de todo (menos virus) a 

O 


End file.
